Call Me Crazy
by Scarlet.Nyx
Summary: What happens when Chloe gets sent to lyle's academy of learning for troubled teens,and meets Mr.Tall dark and mysterious. Will Derek give Chloe her happily ever after or a first class ticket to hell? I'm bad at summarys plz R&R rated M for later chapters.
1. Lyle Academy

I can't believe this. I may be many things, sloppy, clumsy, ignorant in all things math, but I am NOT crazy. I mean sure, I see things that others can't. But it's not my fault that I can see the dead, is it? No. But all in all, I guess this is my own fault. I just had to open my mouth and talk to 'myself' in the middle of school.

Sighing deeply, I shifted my weight from side to side. Three hours. That's how long my ass has been in the front set of my father's SUV. And here it will stay for another two. This is one of the longest times I've ever spent in the company of my Dad, and the most silent. He's probbley thinking about how having a schizophrenic daughter is going to impact his company's name. But that's my father business before everything. Dad and I don't have a very strong relationship. He's always off on business trips and I stay behind. It's not like I was ever really alone. I had Jessie our house keeper, my Aunt Lauren, and school.

School. I'm gonna miss all my friends back at A. R. Gurney High. Not that I was "Miss Popularity" or anything, but I still had some friends. I huffed at the thought of being shipped off to some boarding school for crazy kids.

"What's wrong Chloe?" my Dad said, shooting me a sideways glance.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" I asked not looking at him. A deep groan escaped him.

"You're sulking." He replied simply.

Sulking... Sulking? More like planning revenge. Heat fled to my cheeks "I am Not sulking!" I said in a rage filled whisper.

"I'm taking you to this place to help fix you." He said.

Pain filled my heart at my father's words. Fix me? He says that as if I'm some toy that needs repair. "I was never broken." I said barely above a whisper.

His eyes flashed to me as I folded my legs up under me and laid my head against the window. "Chloe…" his voice filled with regret. Clutching the pendent my mother gave me, I let my tears fall freely as I thought of the life I was leaving behind.

I bit my lip as we pulled onto a driveway that led into the woods. Just before the shadows of the trees swallowed us there was a white sign with bold black lettering that read, _**Lyle Academy of Learning for Troubled Teens. **_Great. So everyone passing by will know what kind of people inhabit whatever hell hole lay at the end of this gravel road. Which just happened to twist and turn and go on for what seemed miles. My impatience got the best of me as I shifted back and forth and drummed my nails along the side of the seat. Finally the last twist of the road we were stopped by a big-and when I say big I mean huge!-gate that connected to walls that went on left and right as far as the eyes could see. And stood at least 8 feet tall, and were painted an off white color. A beeping noise pulled my attention to a small box beside the driver's side window. A female's voice spoke through it.

"Hello, How may I help you?" My dad leaned out to push the button.

"I'm here to drop of my daughter. Chloe Saunders." He said.

A brief pause then, "Please come in." the gate slid casually to the right. Pulling through my jaw dropped in sheer awe. The drive circled and a looped back to the front gate. There was a fairly new brick building at the half way mark on the other side of the loop with two identical buildings placed further back on opposite sides. They looked old, very old. And all this sat in the middle of a gigantic field with odd and end trees here and there. It looked almost peaceful. That is until I seen the wall surrounding the entire field. Any hope of feeling relaxed, just flew out the window. There was no doubt about it. This place was a prison cell.

Putting the car in park, my dad looked over. "You ready, kiddo?" stifling a sigh, I nodded. With my duffel and suitcase in hand, Dad and I made our way to the front doors.

In the office a lady in her late forties, early fifties with gray hair sat behind the counter. "Hello, welcome to Lyle Academy." Her beady eyes shifted to me. "You must be Chloe." Her voice softened at the end.

A small smile played at the side of my lips. "Chloe Saunders" I said, trying not to let the fear of this show through, I took a small step forward.

"I'm Mrs. Talbot. Mr. Saunders if you could just step into the office Miss Vandop has some last minute papers for you to sign."

Once my dad was out of site she turned back to me. "You may take a seat Chloe."

Dropping my bags I plopped down. "Who is Vandop?"

Mrs. Talbot's eyebrows came together as she sent a scowl my way. "Miss Vandop" she emphasized "Is the head of this facility." Shrinking back at the sheer spitefulness of her words I lowered my gaze to my hands. In what seemed like forever, my father came back out with a look on his face I couldn't quite place. Behind him followed a middle aged woman I could only presume was Vand- Miss Vandop. Dad pulled me into an awkward embrace, he mumbled that he loved me and would come to visit as soon as he could. Then pressed a (rather thick) roll of cash into my palm.

"This should keep you for a little while.'' He whispered in my ear. Not questioning it I slipped the roll into the pocket of my hoodie. Kissing my forehead he stepped away and looked over to the two women. They nodded and without another word or glance my father turned and walked away.

"Come on Chloe I'll show you around." Said Miss Vandop as she helped me with my bags. I followed her through hallways filled with lockers and abandoned classrooms as we made our way through the school. "Your schedule will be made up by Monday. You'll have six classes, lunch and meetings with me Monday through Friday.." She shot me a glance to make sure I followed. Nodding in response, she continued. "Saterdays are for chores around your dorm which will be assigned by Mrs. White. Sundays most of the kids like to go for walks, But it is free time so you can do as you wish. You are prohibited to leave the campus without first getting permission from myself, and an escort. The boy's dormitory is off limits after nine every night, and vice versa. All meals are held in the cafeteria. Breakfast is at seven, School starts at eight am sharp, ends at seven thirty. You must be in your dormitory by nine thirty, lights out by ten." Stopping just outside the last set of doors she looked down at me. "Any questions?"

My eyes lingered on the wall outside the window. Swallowing the lump that had just formed in my throat. "Do we ever get to leave?"

That earned me a slight chuckle. "The wall is there to keep the forest animals at bay. And yes. We take groups out three times a month to go shopping in town." Well at least I'm not doomed to spend forever inside these for walls.

Outside we walked to the dorm building to the right. Inside was a small room with a coat rack and a wooden bench, there was an archway that led into a rather full setting room and stairs to the left.

"Wait here." She said as she walked toward the setting room. A few seconds later she came back into view with a bubbly blond, bouncing along beside her. "Chloe, This is Elizabeth Delaney. You're new roommate."

My eyes widened as Elizabeth threw her arms around me, pulling me into a big hug. To shocked to move my arms, I just stood there like an idiot. As if noting my stiff body the tall blond unattached herself from me.

"Sorry, I just…. You don't know how long I've been waiting for a roommate." She exclaimed, looking away.

A smile broke out before I could control my features. "It's cool, I'm Chloe Saunders." I said reaching for her hand.

"Elizabeth but you can call me Liz." She said as a smile spread over her face.

Miss Vandop's eyes shifted between the two of as. "Elizabeth, you can show Chloe to your room, Right?"

Nodding Liz grabbed the other side of my suitcase. "I can help with this." She stated. On our way up the stairs I took a moment to really look at the girl next to me. Liz was just a few inches taller the myself and had the body of a healthy teen with thick blond hair that fell down to her hips. Her blue eyes where lined with thick lashes and perfectly arched brows. All in all, she looked perfectly normal. I wonder what's wrong with her. There has to be something unsettling under the surface of that snowy skin. "Here we are." She said suddenly turning to a closed door.


	2. Meeting The Gang Part 1

Hey guys! Long time no chapter, right? Well things happen and I'm sorry for the wait. This isn't a full chapter but it a tidbit to hold you over Till the next update! With I'm hoping will be weekly from now on. I have plans on where this story will be heading though it's hard to find the time to type now a days, so please be patient with me. And though seeing I have followed and favorited alerts is amazing, I really wish more people would review. Till next week,

Disclaimer: No matter how many birthday wishes I use Alas I do not own the Darkest powers….

Chapter Two.

Inside was a bedroom, white, decorated with daisies and smelled of hair gel. On the far side of the room, a twin bed with a bright pink comforter yanked over the bunched-up sheets. The walls over the bed were decorated with pages ripped from teen magazines and posters. The dresser covered in makeup tubes and bottles. Only the tiny desk was semi clean. My side of the room was a sterile mirror image—same bed, same dresser, same tiny desk, all whipped clean of personality.

Hmm… I would have thought this place would have been creepy, when in truth it was almost homey. "The rest of your stuff is in your closet." Liz said a she dropped the side of the suitcase.

"What? What do you mean my stuff?"

"They dropped it off yesterday."

And indeed inside my closet sat two totes, a suitcase and my music box. Disbelief flooded me. Who had sent this?

"Hey I'm going to go shower before dinner okay? I'll meet you down stairs in about an hour?" she asked with a smile.

After nodding in agreement she left. Well might as well start unpacking. A few minutes later my closet was cleared and I was hanging up my clothes.

"Well this isn't as shabby as I had thought it would have been." A voice said from right behind me. Squeaking loudly I jumped and fell casing an avalanche. "

"Beth what have I told you about seeking up on me?" I yelled before I could stop myself.

"Yeah, well you're yelling at someone only you can see. That's just what you need to do to get out of here." Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're the whole reason I'm here in the first place." Shooting her a look, I pulled myself up.

"Technically." She said dismissively. Beth froze her perfectly arched brows came together. "Wait. Is that you're way of saying you don't want me here?" rolling my eyes I started picking fallen pieces of clothes and hangers. "Chloe? Do…. Do you want me to go away?" she sounded hurt.

"No, Beth I don't want you to go." she instantly relaxed and flopped down on to my bed, long tangled hair flowing out around her. I've known Beth sense I was thirteen. She was the very first ghost I had ever seen. We've been a team ever scents.

"How long have you been here?" I asked a small but devious smile formed on her lips. "Since about yesterday evening."

Confusion swamped me. "Wait two things. First how did you find your way here without me, and second why do you have that look?"

Shooting up right in the bed "What look?"

"You know very well 'what' look."

"No, I don't. What look?" her nose wrinkled as she tried to look serious.

Raising an eyebrow I said. "Don't do that it makes you look like a deformed pig. And the look that says 'I've got a dirty little secret'."

Beth's eyes rounded "I have a dirty little secret look?"

This caused me to smile a little as I nodded. "Okay, okay, first answer. I followed Lauren and-…

"Wait! Lauren? As in my Aunt Lauren?" I asked

"No, a different Lauren." She said rolling her eyes. "Why was Aunt Lauren here?"

"Too drop off your stuff" shaking her head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh that reminds me you need to look inside you're music box. And as for the dirty little secret I can't tell you."

Raising a brow as I scooped up my music box.

"Okay you beat it out of me." A smile spread on her face. "I've seen the whole campus. Including the boy's dormitory. She said smile turning wicked.

What!" I yelped damn it I need to be more careful or they're going to reassign me to a padded room.

"Yep,. I've seen them all and Chloe let me tell you, life here at Lyle's may not be so bad.

Unbelievable. This was unbelievable, not only did I have a ghost but a peeping ghost. Something tells me life here is going to be a lot harder than Beth predicted.

Downstairs Liz was pulling on a jean jacket over her pink tank top. It wasn't till I got closer that I could see she wasn't alone. Next to her a girl a little taller, with short black hair that kind of spiked in the back, brilliant hazelnut eyes framed with dark eyeliner and mascara coated lashes. The girl had on a tight black tank, jeans, and the highest heeled boots I had ever seen. She was absolutely stunning. Said girl took notice of me and turned her gaze to me. Starting to form a hole in my self-confidence I started to fidget as I approached.

Liz turned and a smile grew on her face. "Hey Chloe!" she squeaked excitedly. I nodded my hello and looked back and forth between them. "Oh where are my manners. Chloe this is Victoria Enright " Liz said jestering to the girl. "Hello Victor-.

" She held up her hand cutting me off. "Call me Tori." She stated simply.

"But Victoria is such a pretty name." I said confused. Her eyes turned cold and locked with mine. "If you want to live you will never call me Victoria again.-she paused setting me with a glare. –"Got it Thumbelina?"

Well okay then, someone was bitchy about their name. "It's nice to meet you Tori." I said as I looked back to Liz. Liz shifted from her right foot to her left, as if she wanted to get between us.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm starving! Shall we?" Liz asked turning to the front door.

The walk to the cafeteria was silent and fast paced. Inside there were five circular tables placed on either side of a bar placed in the middle of the room. The bar contained tonight's food choice. Which included fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn and strawberry short cake for dessert. Oh boy yummy.


	3. Authors Note

Okay I know that I said I was going to try to update every week...But life sucks, and I have to be in the mood to wright. witch has not happened a lot lately. T-T not to mention i have like a bzillion things going on right now, so all though i have NOT given up on this story, and will try to get my ass in gear to start typing again more... updates will be ... lets say suspended?

Please don't hate me to much!

Your slightly procrastinated friend,


End file.
